The Changing
by rikkibobby53353
Summary: Set about 2 months after The Replacement by Brenna Yovanoff Tate and Mackie are happy and together but when Tate falls into one of the pools where the Morigan lives she contracts some sort of disease now they have to face the possibility of Tate dying or becoming something else.


A/N: So I've noticed that there doesn't appear to be any stories of fanfiction on my favorite book so I thought that I would write one. So this is a fanfiction post the Replacement by Brenna Yovanoff.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Replacement or it's characters

Chapter one:

Mackie P.O.V.

We sat in math class. The five of us all sitting by each other. The twins were fiddling with a pen, Ros had an uninterested expression. Tate and I passed notes. I kept stealing glances at her tired face as she wrote her reply to hanging out tonight. She carefully handed the note back to me and then preceded to erase the pencil markings on her desk, every so often she would look up at the teacher, expression still bored and unentertained.

"Stewie, how do you do this?" Danny asked Tate while turning in his seat. I opened the note and looked down at exactly what I wanted to see. The note read My house after school. Sounds great, Was my simple reply. I skillfully handed the note back. Tate took it then read what it said. She turned her head towards me and I met her gaze. I smiled at what thoughts her eyes held.

"Do you two have to do that in class?" Roswell asked from behind me. "Yeah beef stew, keep it 'G' rated." Drew chimed in, Tate gave another tired look, rolled her eyes and faced the teacher as he started lecturing again.

In Biology I watched as Tate played on her iPod under the table. I sat there not paying attention, Tate and Ros seemed on the verge of sleep but I wasn't that far behind them. Tate stuck her head up for a brief second then plopped it back down on the desk, eyes starting to drift.

"Put your name on it and I'll collect it later." At the sound of the teachers voice Tate snapped her head up. Ros and I both laughed knowing that she was just about to fall asleep.

"Shut up you two, now I'm going to go back to what I was doing before I was so rudely interrupted." Tate said sending a deathly look at the teacher. Then she proceeded to but her head back on the desk heads phones still in. Pretty soon she was out leaving Ros and I to sit there bored out of our minds as the teacher continued to drone on and on and on.

"Tate you meatball quit sleeping in my class." Mr. Sigendorf yelled at Tate from across the room. Tate simply lifted her head and gave the teacher a thumbs up, everyone in the class burst out laughing.

Tate and I held hands as we walked toward her house it was snowing and even though she didn't express it, I knew Tate was cold. I slung my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into me. She gladly accepted and wrapped her arm around my waist on the inside of my jacket. We didn't say anything the whole was to her house.

When we arrived at her house Tate took my hand and dragged me into the kitchen. As she was putting her stuff on the ground I walked over and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. Tate walked over to me and smiled.

"Where's the Buick?" I ask Tate, taking a sip of water.

"Stupid thing wouldn't start this morning forcing me to walk in the freezing cold." She said with annoyance.

"Ever think about getting a new car?" I ask setting my glass down on the counter behind her.

"I would love one but unfortunately cars cost money." She says almost exasperated.

"Everything cost's money…" I say as tired as Tate looks.

"Well then how much would making out cost me?" She asks with a sly smile.

"This ones on the house." I say as I press my lips to hers.

"Because that's what I wanted to see when I came home from school." Connie's voice breaks Tate and I apart.

"Tate can you- Oh hello Mackie, Tate can you go grab the- Oh what's it called?" Mrs. Stewart rambles.

"I don't know mom what is it called?" Tate asks.

"Shut up smart ass just go grab the, the, the car seat will you go grab the car seat? I have to switch cars with your father."

"Woooooooow, okay I'll go get it." Tate says walking past her mother.

"How are you Mackie?"

"I'm good." I say awkwardly.

"Well that's good, how's school?" Tate's mom asks as she starts putting the groceries away.

"It's going good." I say

"Mom your making Mackie uncomfortable." Tate states as she walks back into the kitchen.

"Oh whatever, where did you put the car seat?" Tate's mom asks, while I still stand there awkwardly.

"Dad's putting it in his car." Tate says coming around the island towards me.

"Oh your father's home already?"

"Well yeah if your switching cars." Tate says taking a sip of my water.

"Well I wasn't expecting him to be home so soon." Mrs. Stewart states.

"Okay…" Tate says letting her voice fade, "Anyway we're going to be down in my room doing homework."

When we get down I Tate's room she drops her stuff on the floor. She turns and looks at me; I grab her hips and pull her body into mine. She reaches up and pushes my backpack and jacket off all in one go. She fist's my shirt then pulls me towards her bed.

When we reach her bed I lay her down and start kissing her neck. Tate moans as I suck on her soft skin. Suddenly she stops me and without looking I know that I've given her a hickie, she doesn't seem to care however because she flips us over and straddles my waist. Immediately my hands go to her hips but as she starts kissing me my hands slide down to her upper thighs.

We break apart gasping for air. Tate kiss' my neck and falls next to me on her bed. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into me. She smiles and rests her head on my chest. We just lay there not moving not saying anything. I look around Tate's room, a couple weeks ago she moved into the basement, because she was making room, because Tate's mom is pregnant again. So Tate told her parents she would move into the basement and that the baby could have her room.

"When's your next gig?" Tate asks as the five of us walk down the hallway at school.

"Umm, I'm not sure." I say as Tate sticks an ear bud in. She simply nods her head.

"Are we going to Starlight tonight?" Drew asks.

"I can't." Tate announces.

"But its Friday we always go to Starlight on Friday." Danny rambles.

"How come you can't?" Ros asks Tate curiously.

"I have to go shopping with my mom to get stuff for the baby." Tate says with annoyance.

"Must be weird, ya know your going to have a new baby brother or sister." Drew says.

"Yeah…" Tate says letting her voice fade as the bell chimes. "See you guys at lunch." Tate says taking off in the opposite direction.

A/N: Wooooooooo Chapter 1 done! Ok you guys I've said this in my other story that I do not like writing long A/N's because I feel that they can get kinda boring. Also please please please review you guys I love hearing your thoughts. So don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
